


Homework Blues

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [79]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Yuri Plisetsky, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, emeto, kind of, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Homework is bad enough on its own, add a killer headache and it becomes impossible.





	Homework Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post-series, with Yuri practically living with Victor and Yuuri in Russia. Enjoy!

“So, what did you think of the book?” Yuuri asks. “It’s one of my favorites, so I hope that you liked it!”

“It was pretty good,” Yuri admits with a shrug, not willing to say that he was passionate about something that Yuuri likes.

Taking Yuri’s lack of a vehement rejection as a good sign, Yuuri smiles. “Well, I’m glad that you read it. Do you think you can write a five-page essay on it?”

Mumbling his assent, Yuri heads to his room. Ever since Yuuri and Victor had moved in together and Yuri had started practically living with them, they had taken over his homeschooling. Yuri was grateful; they were so much nicer than his old tutors.

He opens his laptop to start working on the aforementioned essay. Writing is never fun, but he doesn’t want to disappoint Yuuri and Victor, so he does his best, even when his head starts to throb in time with his heartbeat. It makes it hard to focus on the screen, but Yuri plows on determinedly.

Soon, the headache is so intense that he starts to feel nauseous and dizzy. Yuri squeezes his eyes shut and takes several deep breaths, swallowing hard against the urge to vomit. After a couple seconds, he feels a bit better and tries to keep working on his assignment.

That turns out to be a mistake. Yuri only looks at the screen for a few seconds before the pain in his head spikes alarmingly and he’s forced to lean over the side of the bed to avoid puking all over his laptop. There’s no time to get to a trash can; instead, bile spatters the floor of his bedroom as Yuri shudders with painful heaves.

As Yuri breathes carefully, trying not to trigger his nausea again, there’s a knock at the door. “Yuri?” calls Yuuri, before knocking again. The sound sends shockwaves of pain through his skull. “It’s almost time for dinner!”

The mention of food triggers another round of dry heaves from Yuri. “Yuri?” Yuuri asks again, opening the door. He’s met with the sight of a very sick teenager. “Are you okay?”

“Too loud,” Yuri chokes out. “M'head hurts.”

“Oh no, I’m sorry that you’re not feeling well,” Yuuri says, lowering his voice to a whisper. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
